


Frozen

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waktu membeku, menunggu dia pulang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khi-khi Kiara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Khi-khi+Kiara).



> Untuk Khi-khi Kiara
> 
> Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.
> 
> Dibuat berdasarkan inspirasi lagu Delain- Frozen.

  
Manusia mati kembali ke tanah.

Tergali tanah enam kaki yang merosok menuju permukaan bumi, peti hitam mengkilat karena pernis dibenamkan. Organisme pemakan kulit daging dan sumsum tulang berjuang menerobos kayu yang membusuk.

Pelajaran biologis menjadi mitos. Dongeng baru didendangkan untuk para penerus supaya tak salah melangkah. “Pergilah menuju cahaya, jauhi kegelapan. Yang membusuk di bawah tanah biarkan terurai. Yang masih hidup berjalan di atas tanah.”

Pesan moral cerita di atas adalah; Jangan berkeliaran di malam hari, dan jauhi dunia bawah tanah.

Lelucon anak bangsawan lahir pasca perang titan usai: ‘Siapa yang takut hantu, buka baju dan lari keliling dinding!’ Malam menjelang, wajah mereka terbenam dalam selimut bulu, waswas, doa terucap agar para hantu pergi jauh-jauh dari jendela atau pintu kamar mereka.

Dinding Dalam terkontaminasi hantu-hantu bertubuh tak utuh. Jeritan korban yang berenang-renang dalam lambung titan, belum tercerna lalu dilepehkan, yang impiannya masih belum tercapai, bergentayangan selepas senja. Cerita hantu korban perang titan dimanfaatkan orang tua agar anak-anak mereka tidak berkeliaran di bawah purnama, dan hei, terutama dunia bawah tanah yang terkenal paling angker.

Perempuan berambut hitam panjang memasuki lubang tikus. Buket mawar di tangan. Binaran mata meredup di bawah kerosin usang. Napas tertahan dalam koridor gelap berbau pesing. Pemuda rambut pirang, di belakang gadis itu, di bawah tudung penyamaran. Langkahnya berhenti, membiarkan rombongan tikus-tikus besar lewat dari got menuju celah kecil jendela rumah kosong. Keju busuk berseliweran dilompati dengan sepatu berkuda.

Mereka berdiri di depan rumah kayu beratap reyot penuh rayap. Dinding dari tumpukan bata dan cat mengelupas. Jendela bolong dengan gorden putih yang melayang keluar.

Buket mawar diletakkan di depan pintu.

Si pemuda tertunduk. Warna cerah absen dalam mata safirnya.

“Sudah,” bisik si perempuan. “Kita pulang, Armin.”

“Ya.”

Bisik-bisik pelan penghuni dunia bawah berkumandang. Tiap mata mengintai mengikuti penghuni dunia atas. Lubang-lubang parit di langit dunia bawah menghantarkan angin, menyibakkan kerudung hijau Armin.

Pintu kayu reyot terbanting terbuka. Buket bunga terseok dan menghambur di tanah.

“Mikasa! Armin!”

Jeritannya menyentakkan seluruh kepala, menjalar ngilu hingga ke dalam dada si pemuda dan si perempuan. Mikasa dan Armin mendelik terkejut, menoleh ke belakang.

Eren Jaeger terengah, memanggil, menggapai. Tidak beranjak dari depan pintu. Mata sewarna permata zamrud menyala paling terang dibanding penerangan suram dunia bawah.

Mikasa menarik Armin di sebelahnya. “Armin, jangan berhenti.”

“Mikasa! Armin!” panggil Eren kewalahan, masih tak beranjak dari pintu.

Kedua sahabatnya sudah memanjat keluar dari bawah tanah.

.

Dunia bawah tanah tak mengenal siang dan malam.

Ketika Eren terjaga, hari berikutnya tiba.

Sesuai pesan Kapten Levi, tempat tidur dibersihkan setiap hari. Seprai diganti dua hari sekali, dijemur di halaman belakang terdekat lubang keluar menuju dunia atas—satu-satunya tempat di mana matahari bersinar, dan angin bersih bertiup.

Tak peduli betapa tinggi nilai kebersihannya, debu dan tungau menempel lagi. Lantai kayu yang baru saja disapu semalam, sudah terlapisi debu setebal rumah yang sudah ditinggali setahun.

Eren menutup jendela luar. Tak ada pentingnya mengisi udara rumah dengan hawa berbau susu basi. Pengap tidak mengganggu.

Meja makan dilap. Makanan busuk dibuang. Jam sarapan tiba. Perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Tak ada cara memasak tanpa menimbulkan polusi mematikan di dunia bawah, Eren pergi keluar rumah dengan keranjang.

Eren menyapa pria pembawa gerobak. “Aku ingin membeli roti.”

Si pria diam mengacuhkan.

Pelajaran penting sejak hidup di dunia bawah, adalah Kau tidak perlu mendapatkan apa pun dengan uang.

Eren mengambil sebanyak mungkin roti dari gerobak ketika si pria tidak melihat. Ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang.

Di depan warung yang dijaga oleh wanita berwajah keriput, Eren berhenti.

“Aku ingin membeli susu.”

Si wanita melirik dingin, melemparkan seember air kotor ke depan warung. Eren memaki, menghindar, melangkahi kubangan hitam.

Si wanita berdiri membelakangi. Eren merampas botol susu, teh celup, kopi dari rak berdebu, dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang.

Mendatangi tempat penjemuran umum, Eren mengumpat marah.

Seprei yang baru saja dijemur kemarin pagi sudah menghilang. Lagi.

Di tempat yang sama seprei itu dijemur sudah tergantung seprei orang lain. Bermotif bola-bola kampungan, berbau seperti comberan, tapi bersih. Eren mengklaim seprei itu sebagai miliknya.

Pulang ke rumah, Eren menggosokkan alas kakinya di atas keset. Tak ada bercak tanah di dalam rumah, tapi sudah berlapis debu tebal. Eren menyapu kedua kalinya di sore hari.

Malam hari, Eren pergi keluar rumah untuk makan malam.

Kedai kecil terdekat dari rumahnya diberi penerangan lilin. Eren duduk di kursi kayu, menunggu.

Bisik-bisik keras terdengar dari dua orang pria di sebelahnya. “Apa Kau tahu rumah angker di pojok sana.”

“Semua rumah angker di sini.”

“Rumah yang itu lebih angker dari yang lain. Kau bisa dengar suara jeritan, amukan, dan penampakan prajurit yang sudah mati dari sana.”

Eren diam. Tangannya yang nakal bergerak mengambil potongan kentang dari piring si pria. Yang sedang bergosip tak menyadari makanannya hilang.

Terpuaskan dengan makan malam sekedarnya, Eren pulang ke rumah.

Di depan pintu, matanya membulat.

Pria berjubah berdiri mengetuk pintu. Rambut hitam pekat yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin entah dari mana.

Eren berlari menghampiri, menarik pundak jubah. “ _Heichou_!”

Tangan Eren menggapai udara kosong. Pria itu lenyap di depan mata.

Halusinasi yang terjadi sudah berkali-kali dalam setahun terakhir.

Menghela napas, Eren memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu.

.

Hari berikutnya tiba.

Menghela napas, Eren melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya yang kosong.

Sudah seminggu Kapten Levi belum juga pulang.

Firasat baik menyergap Eren saat bangun pagi. Eren membuka jendela, membiarkan hawa pesing dan keju busuk menembus masuk rumah. Napasnya sesak. Ia menutup jendela lagi.

Meja makan sudah dilap. Lantai kayu sudah disapu. Keset selamat datang dirapikan di depan pintu. Memilih roti yang belum berjamur, Eren meletakkannya di atas dua buah piring sarapan. Susu setengah segar dituang ke dalam dua buah gelas.

Eren membuka pintu rumah lebar-lebar.

Puluhan pasang mata mengintai pergerakannya, dari dalam kolong, dari celah jendela, dari gang-gang rapat. Wajah mereka pucat ketakutan.

Eren membiarkan mereka.

.

Malam hari tiba. Eren meringkuk di bawah selimut tipis.

Ia bermimpi Levi pulang membawa daging rusa.

.

Hari berikutnya tiba.

Suara berisik membangunkan Eren.

Ia berlari keluar rumah, bersiap menyambut Levi.

Eren disambut dengan genangan darah dan seonggok tubuh tak berbentuk. Kepalanya terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian, di dalam sebuah gerobak makan. Ah. Pria tua yang menjual makanan.

Orang-orang mengitari mayat. Meludah jijik, beberapa terinisiatif menggotong tubuh yang tercerai berai dan menggali tanah.

Kepala di atas gerobak dibungkus ke dalam plastik, dilemparkan ke dalam lubang galian.

Beberapa orang mulai menggerogoti gerobak.

Eren tidak mau ketinggalan. Mengambil setiap makanan yang masih terbungkus plastik berdarah. Dilemparkan ke dalam keranjang.

Eren pulang dengan keranjang belanja penuh dan senyum tercerah.

Kapten Levi akan bangga dengan cadangan makanan berlebih.

Eren melewatkan waktu sore hari menjemur seprei. Ia melihat seprei putih yang mirip dengan miliknya yang hilang tergantung pada besi. Ada noda darah di sepreinya, namun relatif bersih.

Menoleh kanan-kiri, Eren membawa seprei itu pulang ke rumah.

.

Malam hari tiba. Eren meringkuk di bawah selimut.

Pintu rumah dan kaca jendelanya diketuk-ketuk oleh tangan gelap. Meminta untuk masuk. Meminta untuk dibukakan pintu.

“Hanya _heichou_ yang boleh masuk kemari!” pekik Eren, bergetar hebat. “Jangan ada yang masuk!”

Ketukan makin kencang. Suara menggerutu sengau. Lantai kayu di bawah ranjang Eren diketuk-ketuk. Tangan-tangan gelap menjulang dari bawah tanah.

Eren sekarat. Napasnya terenggut dari tenggorokan. Ia mencengkeram seprei.

Eren memaksakan kedua matanya terpejam.

Saat tidur, ia memimpikan tubuh Carla yang remuk di antara jepitan gigi titan. Saat bangun, ia menjerit melihat wajah pucat Hannes di luar jendela.

Eren merintih, melukai punggung tangannya. Darahnya mengotori seprei.

.

Hari berikutnya tiba.

Eren berjalan kelimpungan keluar kamar dengan seprei kotor di tangan. Ia hendak mencuci di pinggir mata air, lalu menjemur.

Sepreinya jatuh ke lantai.

Eren tak sempat menjerit. Ia berlari menerjang pria yang duduk di belakang meja makan.

Dadanya sesak. Air matanya tumpah, menetes di atas jubah hijau gelap sang kapten. Eren menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi khas yang mengambang dari tubuh si prajurit perkasa kebanggaannya.

Levi menghela napas singkat, membalas pelukannya dengan tepukan ringan di atas kepala.

“Kau pulang!” jerit Eren tertahan. “Kau pulang!” ulangnya. “Kau pulang! Kau pulang!”

Levi diam, mengangguk.

“Selamat datang.”

.

Sejumlah pasang mata mengintai takut-takut di depan rumah.

Eren tak peduli dengan apapun.

Levi terbang dengan 3DMG, Eren terbang hingga ke langit-langit gua dunia bawah tanah.

Levi merampas kotak teh hitam dari kedai. Eren berjanji akan membuatkan teh di rumah. Air panas dimasak di dalam teko di pinggiran sungai bawah tanah.

Levi memilih untuk makan makanan rumah.

Levi tidak banyak bicara.

Levi membuang muka ketika Eren menatap.

Eren merasakan jarum-jarum kecil menusuk ke dalam rongga dadanya. Napasnya sesak.

.

Malam hari tiba.

Eren tidak tidur meringkuk di bawah selimut. Ia berbaring di sebelah Levi, yang terus menatap, hanya menatap.

Eren bertanya. Levi diam.

Eren bercerita. Levi diam.

“Bagaimana kabar dunia atas?” tanya Eren.

Levi hanya mengangguk.

Eren tertunduk letih. “Besok pergi lagi? Kapan pulang?”

Levi diam, mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang dingin ke selimut. Eren melihat selimutnya basah oleh keringat.

“Besok kucuci lagi selimutnya,” kata Eren. “Aku selalu mengganti seprei seminggu sekali.”

Levi mengangguk, menepuk kepalanya.

“ _Heichou_ , Kenapa Kau diam?”

Levi mematung, nyaris seperti tak bernapas.

“Katakan sesuatu, apapun.”

Levi memejamkan mata.

Eren menggoreskan cakarnya ke punggung tangannya sendiri. Menatap Levi, giginya menggemeretak. “Kumohon!”

Tangannya ditahan oleh Levi. Sang kapten menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya membuka lalu menutup, membisikkan, ‘Tidurlah.’

Eren menggenggam tangan Levi sebelum matanya terpejam.

Eren bermimpi Levi pergi.

.

Hari berikutnya tiba.

Kasur di sebelah Eren kosong. Tak ada selimut yang basah. Tak ada seprei yang kotor dengan bercak darah.

Levi mungkin sudah bersih-bersih sedari pagi. Eren tersenyum lebar, melompat dari tempat tidur.

Menuju ruang makan, ia tidak melihat siapapun.

Sepatu _boot_ Levi tidak ada di mana-mana.

Eren membuka pintu lebar-lebar, disambut banyak pasang mata berwarna merah.

Genangan darah mengalir dari atas jalan setapak menuju saluran pembuangan. Ada pembunuhan lagi.

Bisik-bisik mengudara, “Korban titan lagi.”

“Titan sudah punah dari muka bumi,” desah Eren tak percaya.

Sobekan fabrik warna hijau tua menyatu dengan darah.

Eren berlutut. Darahnya membeku.

Bisik-bisik mengudara. “Padahal dia pernah jadi kapten terkuat umat manusia.”

Tubuh Levi digotong pergi, dioper ke sana kemari seperti karung kentang, berakhir ke dalam lubang galian.

.

Eren berteriak.

Bermimpi buruk tentang kematian Levi.

Menghela napas, Eren melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya yang kosong.

Sudah seminggu Levi belum pulang.

Hari berikutnya tiba.

Eren membuka pintu rumah, disambut dengan banyak pasang mata yang melirik takut-takut.

Genangan darah lagi. Kali ini tubuh wanita tua penjaga kedai yang seminggu lalu botol susunya Eren curi.

Bisik-bisik mengudara. “Sudah kubilang jangan lewat jalan ini. Rumah di sana itu angker. Terkutuk!”

Eren mengabaikan mereka. Berjalan pergi membawa keranjang.

.

Malam hari tiba. Eren tidur meringkuk.

Ia bermimpi Levi datang membawa daging rusa, roti dan susu.

Mimpinya berlanjut hingga tiga sampai empat ekor titan berlutut mengerubungi sang kapten, mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhnya.

Eren berteriak.

Dari luar jendela kaca, ia melihat wajah seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam dan pemuda berambut pirang pendek. Mikasa! Armin!

Eren berlari menyambut keluar.

Ia disambut oleh orang-orang yang melirik kepadanya, berlari ketakutan menyangka dirinya hantu.

Mikasa dan Armin tak ada di manapun.

Levi belum juga pulang.

.

Hari berikutnya tiba.

Firasat buruk menyergap Eren. Kemungkinan besar Levi datang hari ini.

Eren mengelap meja makan. Membuang makanan basi. Menyapu. Merapikan keset selamat datang. Eren membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumah.

Mikasa dan Armin membungkuk, meletakkan bunga di depan rumahnya.

“Ayo kita pergi, Armin,” bisik Mikasa.

Eren menjerit tak tertahankan, memanggil mereka berdua.

Armin dan Mikasa berhenti, saling menoleh, lalu menoleh kepadanya.

“Armin! Mikasa! Jangan pergi!”

Eren berdiri di ambang pintu, tidak beranjak dari sana.

“Kumohon! Jangan pergi!” teriak Eren pilu.

Armin membuka tudung hijaunya, mulai terisak. “Aku sudah tidak tahan, Mikasa. Sudah tidak tahan! Kumohon Mikasa, bicaralah padanya.” Ia meremas kedua lengan Mikasa, memohon. “Mikasa, Kau melihatnya, aku melihatnya sendiri! Kita bisa berbicara dengannya sekarang.”

Wajah tegas gadis itu melunak. Berkas-berkas peperangan masih tersisa di bawah kelopak mata, goresan luka di pipi, bola matanya yang kelam segelap langit goa. Wajahnya tertarik kepada sosok di depan pintu.

“Eren?” panggilnya, suara serak. “Mustahil.”

“Mikasa.” Eren menggeleng. “Ada apa? Kenapa kalian pergi? _Heichou_ sedang tidak ada di rumah jika kalian tidak mau bertemu dengannya.” Eren tertawa. “Masuklah.”

Banyak pasang mata mengikuti, banyak wajah-wajah kalut, bisik-bisik mengambang di udara. Mikasa dan Armin berdiri di antara mereka.

Eren menghela napas. “Kumohon jangan dengarkan kata-kata orang di sini. Mereka memang seperti itu.”

“Eren?” panggil Mikasa lagi, nada suara tak percaya. “Kaukah itu?”

Gadis itu memulai langkahnya. Armin, dengan wajah tertunduk, di belakang.

Seseorang berteriak. “Kalian berdua jauhi rumah itu! Rumah itu terkutuk! Sudah belasan orang tewas mengenaskan di depan rumahnya!”

Armin berhenti. Mikasa terus maju.

“Mikasa.” Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam, tersenyum kepada saudari angkatnya. “Rambutmu sudah panjang.”

Setetes bening air mata membasahi pipi gadis itu.  “Eren,” bisiknya lirih. “Kau bisa dengar aku?”

Eren menggaruk kepala. “Ugh. Tentu saja bisa, bodoh. Kenapa pula Kau menangis.”

Mikasa terdiam, berlutut, memunguti buket bunga mawar di depan pintu.

Di belakang Mikasa, Armin menggigit bibir, mengepalkan tangan. “Mikasa, bicaralah. Atau haruskah aku yang—” Wajah Armin berpaling kepada sosok di depan pintu. “Eren,” desahnya parau. “Bisa dengar aku?”

“Armin, Kau pun sudah berubah. Sudah lebih, err, tinggi?” Eren tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi.

“Kenapa Kau di sini, Eren? Kenapa masih di sini?” tanya Mikasa. “Pulanglah, Eren. Pulanglah.”

“Cukup.” Armin membuang muka, matanya sembab, ia merintih, “Cukup.”

“O-Oi kalian tidak perlu sedramatis itu. Aku tinggal di sini bersama _Heichou_ ,” terang Eren. “Aku tidak akan pergi jika ia belum kembali. Sudah seminggu ia pergi.”

“Seminggu lalu kami datang kemari,” kata Mikasa. “Kau berkata yang sama kepada kami.”

“Aku bahkan mengetuk pintu rumah ini, Eren, berharap Kau keluar,” tambah Armin, suaranya mulai pecah oleh isak tangis. “Tapi hanya setiap hari tertentu kita dapat bertemu. Tentu saja.”

Eren mengangkat bahu. “Aku keluar rumah setiap hari. Kalian harusnya lebih sering berkunjung.”

“Eren,” kata Mikasa. “Lihat di depan rumahmu.”

Tumpukan mawar tersusun dari ujung rumah melintasi pintu depan, menjalar sampai ujung gang sempit di mana banyak pasang mata mengintai. Eren terhenyak, tak merasa pernah melihat mawar sebanyak itu.

“Kami meletakkannya di sini setiap minggu untukmu. Mawar merah ini, apa Kau ingat? Kau suka memetiknya saat masih anak-anak.”

“Aku ingat.” Eren mengangguk. “Aku menyapu halaman setiap hari. Kapan Kau meletakkannya di sini.”

“Setiap minggu, dan setiap minggu pula Kau berteriak memanggil kami, bertanya ke mana perginya Kapten Levi.”

Eren mendelik. “Bohong!”

Isak tangis Armin bertambah intens.

“Eren, pulanglah.”

“Sudah cukup, kalian saja yang pergi. Kubilang aku tidak akan pulang tanpa _heicho_ -”

Mikasa menyerahkan selembar foto kepada Eren.

Dalam sebuah foto usang adalah deretan nisan dan monumen di pinggir Dinding. Tempat para korban perang dan pahlawan dikuburkan. Mikasa memperlihatkan sebuah foto lagi; sebuah batu monumen terukir tulisan ‘ _Here Lies Our Humanity’s Greatest Soldier_ , Levi Ackerman.’

“Eren, Kapten Levi sudah pergi. Kau lupa? Dia sudah tidak lagi di sini.”

Waktu membeku.

Eren tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya saat ingatannya berputar kembali ke masa lalu.

Perang titan. Dadanya yang terkoyak ketika keluar dari selongsong kosong di balik tengkuk raksasanya. Levi dalam misi melindungi dan memintanya untuk lari. Levi yang tubuhnya tercabik.

Pandangan Eren mengabur. Jari-jarinya tremor, mengoyak foto pemberian Mikasa.

“Semuanya bohong. Minggu lalu _heichou_ pulang ke rumah.”

Eren menutup pintu rumah.

.

Hari berikutnya tiba.

Malam berikutnya tiba.

Pagi hari Eren menyapu halaman dari bunga-bunga mawar, belaian sejuk udara menerpa leher belakangnya.

Armin dan Mikasa berdiri di depan rumah.

Eren berkacak pinggang. “Apa lagi sekarang? Membawa bukti baru bahwa _heichou_ sudah tewas? Tidak akan mempan untukku. Minggu lalu _heichou_ pulang. Dia memang tidak berkata apapun, ia memang seseorang yang tertutup memendam masalahnya sendiri, Kau tahu? Kita tunggu dia pulang bes-”

“Waktu membeku di dalam rumah ini, Eren?” ucap Armin, menggenggam setumpuk foto lain di tangan. “Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membawamu pergi dari sini? Ke tempat seharusnya Kau berada?”

“Tempat seharusnya aku berada adalah di sisi _heichou_.” Eren mengangguk, meremas gagang kayu sapu. “Di rumah ini.”

“Kalau memang benar begitu, harusnya Kau berada di sisinya saat ini. Kenapa masih di sini, Eren?”

Eren tertunduk. “ _Heichou_ tidak mau berbicara denganku. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari rumah ini.”

Armin meledak. “Karena ia sudah pergi, dan Kau pun-”

“Armin. Biar aku saja.” Mikasa maju ke depan, menyerahkan selembar foto kepada Eren. “Kumohon, lihat yang satu ini.”

Eren merampas foto hitam putih dari tangan saudari yang dingin. “Cih. Apalagi ini?”

Pekarangan rapi dengan batu-batu nisan para korban dan pahlawan peperangan titan berderet di pinggir Dinding. Di tengah-tengah mereka, sebuah monumen batu perwarna putih diberi pagar. Tertulis pada batunya; ‘ _Here Lies_ _Our_ _Humanity’s Hope._ ’ Kemudian di bawahnya ‘Eren Jaeger.’

“Kalian bercanda?” Eren menggigit bibir, menahan tawa. “Aku berdiri di sini.”

“Bunga-bunga ini kami tinggalkan untukmu, Eren.” Mikasa mendobrak masuk ke dalam rumah. Jubah hijau mengibaskan debu-debu tebal. Lantai kayu bolong di sana-sini. Seluruhnya gelap, berbau busuk. “Tempat ini adalah tempat terakhirmu. Kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu di atas ranjang itu. Di sisa waktumu Kau meminta untuk tidak diganggu. Tak peduli kami mengetuk pintu rumahmu setiap hari, melihatmu berbaring dengan mata kosong, suara kami tidak pernah mencapaimu, sampai akhirnya Kau-”

“Jangan masuk rumahku! Pergi, Mikasa!” Eren menangkap lengan gadis itu. Ia hanya menangkap udara kosong, lalu terjatuh.

Eren membulatkan mata, melihat tangannya sendiri yang meredup, menyatu dengan gelap atmosfer rumah.

Mikasa bergeming di atas lantai kotor berdebu, di bawah naungan atap kayu dipenuhi sarang laba-laba dan rayap. Eren sudah menyapu setiap hari, tapi kenapa—

Kenapa?

“Bukankah seharusnya Kau bersama dengan Kapten Levi? Kenapa masih di sini? Ia tidak akan datang.”

“Pergi!”

Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lampu kerosin pecah di atas kepalanya bergoyang. Biji mata obsidian Mikasa bergerak-gerak. Wajah putih pucatnya berkerut cemas.

“Eren-”

Eren berteriak, “Pergi! Tinggalkan aku di sini!”

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya tiba.

Malam berikutnya tiba.

Eren menyapu rumah. Mengelap meja makan. Membuang makanan basi. Mengganti seprei. Menjemur pakaian.

Banyak pasang mata mengintai dari jauh, tapi tak ada yang berani mendekati sekitar rumahnya.

Sudah seminggu Levi belum juga pulang.

Mungkin besok.

.

.

Tamat


End file.
